


For You Only

by recorderprodigy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking Games, Drunken Flirting, Eddie likes being called a slut, House Party, Idiots in Love, M/M, Panties, Porn With Plot, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Roommates, Top Richie Tozier, eddie literally describes his ideal man to richie when it IS richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recorderprodigy/pseuds/recorderprodigy
Summary: Richie and Eddie are roommates in college and it’s going great. Bickering, laughing, ignoring their feelings for one another. That is until Richie finds out that Eddie owns lace panties and he can’t possibly ignore that.* * *Eddie just grips his shoulder and pulls him closer, lips brushing the shell of his ear.“Do you want to see them?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 254





	For You Only

Eddie and Richie have always been close, but heading off to college and becoming roommates means they spend a disgusting amount of time together. No parents or family obligations keeping them apart. At first, the rest of the Losers were worried about the 24/7 bickering or differing opinions of what ‘clean’ means, but two years in and they are still inseparable.

Richie and Eddie love it. The dorm they share feels balanced with them in it and there is never a dull moment.

Like right now, Richie is running around the room grabbing his papers and stuffing them into his backpack. Richie’s downfalls include: being late to lecture, never making his bed, and not realizing he needs to do laundry until it is far too late.

_Shit_ Richie thinks as he realizes he has zero clean pairs of socks to wear. Scolding himself, he quickly scans the room for any other possibility. His eyes land on Eddie’s half of the room and the drawer he _knows_ is full of neatly folded, freshly scented socks.

_Eddie won’t mind_ Richie strides over to his dresser. They share clothes all the time, that’s what normal best-friend-roommates do. Just last night Eddie had stolen his hoodie to wear to bed claiming it was _so much cozier_ than his own.

He grabs the first pair he sees in the mix of black and white socks and underwear. His eyes flash to a vibrant color peeking through the monochrome pile of clothes. Curious, he shifts the next layer to the side and lands on a cluster of lace -lavender, navy, white- hidden at the very bottom.

_Oh my god oh my g-_ Richie snaps the drawer shut and breathes hard.

Eddie wears panties? Richie’s seen him changing plenty of times in the small space of their room, but he had never caught a glimpse of that. He would _definitely_ remember.

_When does he wear them? Have other people seen him in them? Does he have a favorite pair – I bet it’s the navy he looks so good in that color with his tan ski-_

_No_ Richie stops himself. He’ll have to save this train of thought for later. Good thing he’s used to filing away thoughts in his spank bank - the thickest folder labeled ‘Eddie.’ Right now, he is still late to class so he finishes tugging on socks and sneakers and flies out the door.

\---

The world feels warm and bright for the Losers as they sit spread out in a haphazard circle on the floor of Bev’s dorm. Most of them are a few shots in as they pre-game for a house party. Richie feels extra warm, and he can’t tell if it’s because Stan is so good at getting him to drink during ‘Never Have I Ever’ or the fact that Eddie is pressed to his side, lazily tapping his lip as he thinks of his next question.

“Never have I ever kissed a girl.” All of the Losers around him taking a sip.

_Too easy_ Eddie thinks, proud of himself.

“Never have I ever fucked a guy,” Ben says and looks knowingly at the others.

“Whoa-whoa hold on, Mr. Hetero. Giving or receiving?” Richie asks.

“Either way, I drink,” Eddie says earning a high five from Bev and Stan before he downs his drink.

Richie’s cheeks flush and he feels his brain shut down. _Don’t think about it don’t think about it don’t thi-_

“Yeah, it doesn’t matter, Rich – either way,” Ben answers. Richie takes a half-hearted sip, his thoughts still elsewhere.

“Never have I ever dated someone longer than a month,” Bills says next, getting everyone but himself, Richie, and Eddie to lift their cups.

“Wow dude, draw _more_ attention to my loneliness,” Richie says.

“Hey, I’m in the same boat! There’s no need to rush into a relationship, sometimes you just don’t feel that spark.” Eddie defends.

“Didn’t you just go on another date with that guy from anatomy, Eddie? I thought you liked him, that’s not going anywhere?” Mike chimes in.

Richie knows all about _those_ dates. He hates watching the door shut behind Eddie when he leaves, dressed in his softest sweater and tightest jeans, to meet a potential suitor. It’s not that he doesn’t venture out into the dating world too, but it seems like Eddie is more willing to make something last - something that would cut down time for his best friend.

“Yeah, but there was no sexual chemistry,” Eddie answers, always truthful.

“Aww he didn’t tickle your pickle, Eds? Didn’t bake your potato? Never made it to the boom-boom room?” Richie says waggling his eyebrows.

“What is wrong with you?” Eddie looks at him unamused, “No, he just wasn’t my type. Let’s leave it at that.”

“Thought of one!” Ben calls from the other side of the circle, saving Eddie from further explanation, “Never have I ever thrown up from drinking.”

The Losers all groan and raise their glasses.

\---

“Yes!” Richie yells with a fist in the air and turns to give Beverly a double high-five.

They have been killing it at beer bong, beating the opposing team two out of three games. They got a little sloppy at the end, feeling the alcohol kick in, but pulled through for victory. Richie had a considerable buzz going now, not like he would get black-out wild but he would certainly feel it tomorrow.

Bev smiles up at him, high off winning, “I’m going to go find Ben, I need to gloat about my superior skills,” she says before slipping off into the crowd of students.

Richie goes to find the rest of his friends and spots Eddie chatting with two of his friends from chem class. Richie recognizes them from the library where he sometimes meets up with Eddie after study sessions. He likes them, but before he can go say hello he sees one of them give a slight wave as they get up and both head towards the kitchen – most likely in search of more drinks.

“Spaghetts! How are you faring this fine evening?” Richie exclaims as he drops down onto the cushion.

“Congrats on the win, Rich, I could hear you screaming from over here,” He says knowing that Richie will appreciate the praise, “I’m great! Was just catching up with Julia and Efren from class.”

“Mm anything interesting?”

Eddie groans, “Ugh, yes – Julia mentioned again that that guy Sam seems into me, but we have a group project starting next week and I don’t want it to be awkward.”

“Why? You aren’t interested?”

“No! He’s sweet but he’s a little too serious…and I think he’d just want to hold my hand during sex.” _Is that too much?_ Eddie thinks. He is slightly drunk, and while he’d probably be just as truthful with his friend when sober, he feels unbridled in how honest he is willing to be. Maybe it was the atmosphere, the music vibrating through the room as people talk loud and dance close. The purple string of LED lights running along the ceiling casting a haze around everyone.

“Ah so it’s that missing spark again,” Richie says poking his side lightly.

Suddenly another couple crashes onto the other end of the couch laughing loudly. Strangers - Eddie shifts closer to Richie, their legs tangled together. Richie’s mind flashes back to a similar memory in the clubhouse, of bodies intertwined in a hammock, albeit more horizontal. His heart races.

Richie clears his throat, and brushes the memory away.

“Not saying you should lower your standards, Eds – nothing but high quality, imported from Italy sauce for my spaghetti – but what exactly is the criteria here?”

Eddie sighs, letting his head fall back against Richie’s arm resting on the couch.

“Mmm… I’m not particular looks-wise. There’s really only two things,” Eddie confesses, “I love it when they’re taller than me and I love it when their hair looks really playable.”

Richie snorts, “Playable?” _I love drunk Eddie._

“Yeah – or touchable, I guess.” Eddie lackadaisically reaches up to Richie’s dark curls and twirls one around his finger. His movements casual, they don’t have a lot of boundaries to begin with, but the alcohol was making them both lean into the touch.

“When the hair is long enough to run your fingers through and it looks so soft you want to mess it up.”

As he speaks, his fingers slip into the hair at the nape of Richie’s neck and scratch lightly. Richie feels his eyes getting heavy at the calming motion.

“Alright,” Richie says, “That’s looks, what else?”

“Obviously they have to be funny, a little creative, maybe like the same video games…I don't know, I just want them to better me,” Eddie’s cheeks look a bit pink. “You of all people know I can be abrasive sometimes so they need to give it as good as they get it. Both inside and outside the bedroom,” Eddie giggles at his own honesty.

Richie can't help but push the conversation further. He's feeling weightless and brave with Eddie’s fingers still petting his hair.

“You sorta mentioned that at Bev’s earlier…what do you want in there – i-in the bedroom?” His throat ending on a dry note.

He can see Eddie thinking as he takes his hand from Richie’s hair and starts twiddling his fingers.

“I want it to be balanced and imbalanced at the same time,” Eddie says in a way that Richie did not expect. _Is this an equation? Does Eddie think about math when he gets his rocks off?_

“Like I want both of us to care about each other and it’s not just about one person’s pleasure – you’re both on the same playing field. But then when that trust _is_ established I want him to be rough with me – or maybe me with him. I-I’m not as delicate as everyone thinks, I want someone to _want_ me fiercely. Try new things with me and accept what I like, maybe even my–” Eddie cuts himself off.

“Your what?” Richie tries.

“Nothing.”

Again, Richie can’t help himself. _Now or never_ he thinks as he tilts his head closer to Eddie’s ear and speaks low, “Your panties?”

Eddie’s head shoots to the side so fast he almost hits Richie’s glasses. Eyes wide and a little panicked.

“What?! You know about that? How?”

“Close quarters, Eds,” Richie shrugs, “I saw them on accident that day I borrowed socks.”

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Eddie says with a hint of sadness in his voice that makes Richie’s heart feel tight.

“Hey – I’m not judging and I would never tell anyone. Everyone has their thing, right? You know how I like to wear mismatched pattern socks every day.”

Eddie huffs out a laugh, looking at him with thankful eyes. “Yeah, but that’s different - it doesn’t involve your sex life.”

“How dare you assume that, sir!” Richie feigns offense, hand going to his chest, “I’ll have you know I _love_ leaving my socks on while doing the deed. I have very niche kinks.”

Eddie starts shaking with laughter and Richie is quick to join – any tension melting away.

“Thanks, Rich…The one time a guy asked me what I was into he ended up saying it was weird.”

“He’s a dick. It’s actually really hot.”

Eddie blinks at him. He feels his own eyes darken, pupils blown wide, and he knows he needs to curtail the conversation before he starts getting hard.

“Okay, enough about sex, how about we go find the others? I think I saw Stan by the-”

He shifts to stand up, but Richie rests a hand on his arm.

“Can I ask one more question?”

“…Fine,” Eddies says and instantly feels Richie’s fingers graze down his arm, then his side to brush at his hip and the waistband of his jeans.

“Are you wearing them right now?” 

Suddenly it feels like they were alone on the couch, the room - like Eddie was going to run out of air. Air rippling around them with possibility. 

“Yes,” Eddie breathes out barely loud enough for Richie to hear over the music.

“Fuck,” Richie whispers back, his tongue sweeping out to wet his lips.

Richie senses Eddie leaning in and he freezes _oh my god is it happening? Is my crush since I was 12 going to kiss me in the middle of this dumb party?_

Instead, Eddie just grips his shoulder and pulls him closer, lips brushing the shell of his ear.

“Do you want to see them?”

All the blood in Richie’s body rushes to his dick. It’s like his spank bank just exploded and papers were flying everywhere, scattering images of Eddie looking downright sinful.

“Y-yes, yeah I do,” Richie says, dumbfounded. “But can you give me a second? I don’t think I can stand up right now.”

Eddie smiles, “Everybody’s drunk - they aren’t going to notice.”

_He’s perfect_ Richie thinks as he lets Eddie take his hand and drag him through the unaware crowd. 

Upstairs, he hopes his palm isn’t too sweaty as Eddie pulls him into a room. The door shuts and he hears Eddie turn the lock. 

The quiet is jolting, nerve-racking. The reality of the situation hits him. He is about to see his best friend’s panties. They’re probably lace like the ones he’d seen in the drawer a week ago. Oh god – that means he can probably see through them. Was he about to see his best friend’s dick? The same one he thought about deep throating when he jerked off? _Oh god._

_What now_ Eddie thinks, just as nervous despite being the one brave enough to get them alone.

“Go um – go sit on the bed,” he says to Richie.

In a trance Richie does just that. Sitting on the edge with Eddie standing a foot in front of him.

Eddie shifts hesitantly and fingers the hem of his shirt before he tugs it off.

_This is normal_ Richie thinks. He’s seen him shirtless plenty of times, seen his lightly toned arms and tiny waist and faint trail of hair that leads down to his- 

Eddie unbuttons the top clasp of his jeans and pulls the zipper down. Richie graced with a flash of black lace weaving over honey-toned skin. _Fuck, that’s a new color._

Eddie pushes his pants off all the way and bends over to tug them off his ankles. He straightens again and Richie takes him in.

He’s partially hard, straining at the top of the lace, the same pink flush on his cheeks spread to his cock. The dark material is see-through enough for Richie to notice the hard line of a vein running along the underside that makes him weak.

“Don’t let anyone ever tell you you shouldn’t wear these, Eds,” Richie’s voice low and hungry. He reaches his hands out and rests them on either side of Eddie’s hips to feel the smooth skin and scratchy lace all at once.

“You really like them?” Eddie says with a breathy voice. His lashes flutter at the feeling of Richie’s big hands on him.

“I love them. They’re driving me crazy,” his voice breaks. Richie feels brazen and traces the tip of his finger across Eddie’s length through the panties. Eddie makes a choked sound and doesn’t take his eyes off Richie’s hand on him, his dick twitching under the fabric. 

“Richie,” it comes out like a whispered plea, followed by a soft, “I’d let you do anything to me.”

Richie sucks in a breath and stands up towering over the smaller man. He grips Eddie’s chin, thumb running over his bottom lip, and locks eyes.

“I will, baby. I wanna wreck you.”

Eddie whimpers at the new nickname.

“But not here. I want you to myself – in our room.”

He leans down to grab Eddie’s pants from the floor and helps him step into them, the lace disappearing once more. He does the same with his shirt. It feels oddly intimate to have someone help him dress instead of _un_ dress. It makes Eddie feel cared for.

The roles reverse as Richie grabs Eddie’s hand this time and takes him from the room, from that house, and towards their building. He keeps him close the whole walk home, stealing glances at his faint freckles and rosy lips. They let the cool night breeze sober them up on the way back. The air not as charged now, but filled with sweet smiles and jokes like they were back to a schoolyard crush.

\---

The door clicks shut just as Richie sends a text to the rest of the Losers to get home safe, he and Eddie had gone home early. Again, they are shut off from the world, just Richie and Eddie like it’s always been. They look at each other. Completely trusting and balanced in their feelings. It’s electric – Eddie feels like he’s buzzing all the way down to his feet and Richie feels like his chest is on fire.

“Come here, baby.” Eddie doesn’t think he will ever get used to the nickname, but he just prays his legs don’t give out as it draws him over to Richie.

There is moonlight seeping through their blinds and it makes Richie look so gentle and dangerous, highlighting his sharp jaw and cheekbones, soft hair falling over his forehead in a way that made Eddie want to bury his hands in it.

When he gets close he wraps his arms around Richie’s neck and Richie reciprocates by looping his arms around his waist.

“Anything?” Richie mimics from earlier.

“Anything,” Eddie says and lifts himself up to close the gap between them and catch Richie’s lips between his. It isn’t soft, but it is filled with tenderness and want. They both hold each other tighter and deepen the kiss, licking into the other’s mouth. Richie runs his tongue over Eddie's and Eddie bites his bottom lip.

Richie groans deep in his chest like a growl, and pushes Eddie back towards the bed.

They rid themselves of their clothes quickly until they stand in nothing but their underwear, Eddie leaking through the delicate fabric. Richie bends low and hooks his hands around Eddie’s thighs hoisting him up. Eddie gasps and wraps his legs around Richie feeling their hard lengths slot together through the thin layers separating them. He revels in the fact that Richie is strong enough to hold him up and kisses him fiercely. 

Richie spins them and sits on the bed so that Eddie is straddling him. His legs spread wide and vulnerable over Richie’s lap. He runs his hands down and reaches the black lace palming Eddie's ass and pulling forward to grind against him. Eddie throws his head back and starts moving his hips in sync. Richie licks a stripe up his exposed neck, loving the subtle salt of skin. He feels like he’s breaking – caught between _not enough_ and _I don’t want this to ever end._

“I can’t believe you, Eds, you’re so pretty for me. You look like sin.” Richie bites down on his collarbone.

“Yes – all for you,” his voice high and strung out.

“Mmm are you sure?” Richie punctuates with a harder grind, gripping so hard that Eddie hopes he leaves a bruise. “You were wearing these,” he snaps the waistband, “before you knew I’d get my hands on you. I bet you would’ve liked anyone touching you, huh? Bet you love feeling like a little slut wearing these in public.”

_“No,”_ Eddie mewls, “No Rich – I’ve wanted you for so long. I–I think about you when I put them on, I think about you when I touch myself. It’s always you.”

Eddie pecks his lips in a silent plea. Richie sinks his hand into Eddie’s hair and yanks so he’s forced to look him in the eye.

“Shhh baby, I believe you. I want you all the time too. But from now on, I’m the only one who gets to put their hands on you, okay?”

Eddie gives a few eager nods and rests his forehead against Richie’s, letting out the softest reply of the night, “I can be your slut, Richie. Only for you.”

Richie is going to die. He has this strong, sweet boy in his lap that he’s loved for years, but his heart can’t function with this new development. 

_Pull yourself together, dipshit._ Richie exhales and twists them around, placing Eddie near the pillows. Eddie leans back, knees bent, and spreads his legs.

“Please,” he pouts lightly, eyes big and innocent. _So much for not dying._

Richie scrambles to grab supplies from his bedside table and tosses the condom and lube on the bed. 

“Hands and knees, princess,” Richie taps his knee and Eddie moves to comply.

Richie settles on the sheets behind him and with Eddie’s ass in the air he can see his pink hole faintly through the fabric. He wants nothing more than to fuck him right that second, but the buildup is so enticing and he isn’t done with the panties yet.

He grabs his cock, giving it a few lazy strokes, before he places it between Eddie’s cheeks. The fabric stopping him from what he really wants as he grinds against Eddie, both of them letting out a moan. Eddie’s head getting dizzy when he feels the fabric catch against his sensitive hole.

Richie feels intoxicated all over again. He reaches down and hooks an arm around Eddie’s shoulders, hauling him up so they are kneeling back to chest. Pressed together at every point, he keeps rocking in between Eddie’s cheeks causing the smaller boy to clutch onto his forearm.

“Unnh, Richie, stop teasing.”

“No sweetheart, I can tease as long as I want,” Richie tightens his grip as he speaks. Eddie’s breath hitches as his forearm presses against his throat.

“My little slut, hmm? That’s what you said so I’ll tease all I want. Don’t be a brat just because you’re so desperate for my cock.”

Richie releases his shoulders and brings a hand to the center of Eddie’s back, pushing him down once more so his ass is displayed in the air, back arched, breath blowing across the mattress.

Finally _finally,_ Richie slips the lace off and appreciates his unobstructed view. He runs his thumb down Eddie’s crack and puts pressure to his opening.

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

“Anything – already told you anythi- ugh,” Eddie groans as Richie rubs a circle around his rim.

“I know, baby, but I want specifics. I wanna make you feel good – you’re so good,” Richie praises. “What do you think about when you wear those? When you touch yourself?”

“Your mouth all over me, your tongue everywhere –inside me. And you fucking me. I want it so bad, I want to feel it tomorrow.”

“Shit, we’ve been jerking it to the same fantasy this whole time and not doing anything about it? What a shame,” Richie shakes his head.

He doesn’t waste any more time, he delves down and flattens his tongue, licking a wet stripe from Eddie’s balls to his opening. He presses a kiss to his center before licking his way in. Eddie sobs, reaching behind himself to thread his fingers through Richie's hair, keeping him in place. Spurred on by Eddie’s little moans, he begins earnestly stretching him with his tongue, sliding it in and out. He breaks away only for a second to grab the lube placing kisses across Eddie’s back as he pours some out and warms it in his fingers.

He presses two in and Eddie keens at the sudden fullness. Richie curls his fingers so he can tease Eddie’s prostate eliciting another sob from him. He scissors his fingers and goes back to licking at Eddie's rim, trying to slip his tongue between his own digits. He adds a third finger and Eddie grinds back into it, fucking himself on his fingers.

“Fuck me, Richie, please I want it I can take it.” He babbles. 

“I know you want it, you’re my little slut it’s all you should want.” Richie manhandles him onto his back so they are facing each other.

Richie rolls the condom on and coats a generous amount of lube over his length. The head feels so big and blunt against Eddie's opening when Richie pushes in. The slow burn exhilarating for Eddie as he gets used to the stretch.

“So big – god I’m so full,” Eddie sounds wrecked already.

“You take it so well, baby,” Richie says rubbing his back. “Feel so good around me like it was made for me. You wanna feel good, baby?”

Eddie nods his head fast and swivels his hips as an invitation. Richie pulls back almost all the way out and thrusts forward harshly. He builds up a pace, murmuring dirty thoughts as he fucks him.

“So pretty, baby, you should see yourself all stretched out. If I knew you were this desperate I would have fucked you ages ago. Bet you feel so empty all the time without my dick filling you up. Should have told me you were such a little cockslut.”

Eddie is clawing at the bedsheets overwhelmed with want. _More more more_ on repeat in his head as their bodies slide together. He takes hold of Richie’s hand and slides it up over his chest to rest it against his throat and looks up with needy eyes. Richie groans and closes his hand around Eddie’s neck, only applying slight pressure. 

"Yeah you like that -my hand around your throat? Bet you would love to choke on my dick, I wouldn't even have to ask you would just drop to your knees all by yourself. Always gagging for it like the slut you are."

Eddie feels grounded. His eyes roll in the back of his head as he concentrates on Richie wrapped all around him, holding him down. He’s in a fog where all he can focus on are the sweet sparks of pleasure building as Richie hits his prostate. Blissed out as Richie drags his nails down his chest catching a sensitive nipple. Richie takes hold of his cock, leaking and so wet Richie knows he's close, and starts stroking him.

Richie is close too. Eddie is like warm silk around him, an overwhelming contrast of soft and hard only he gets to touch.

Eddie is letting out these little gasps that drive him wild as he slams into him. Eddie feels his breath speeding up as he gets closer, and with one more thrust against the sweet spot inside himself he spills over his stomach and clenches around Richie. His body wound so tight it only takes two more thrusts and Richie follows.

They kiss through the come-down, mouths wide and tongues slow, then lean their sweaty foreheads against each other’s as they breath. Richie pulls out slowly and discards the condom before pulling Eddie back to him.

They both lie there sated and content in the afterglow. Richie, in true fashion, is the first one to break the moment.

“Sooo when you said 'anything' does that mean next time you'd be open to calling me daddy?”

Eddie punches his arm. “You’re insufferable,” He says as he snuggles closer, but Richie sees something in his face that says he isn’t opposed to the idea at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I like to imagine Richie’s spank bank like the scene in Spongebob where he can only remember fine dining and his brain is full of file cabinets, but in this case it’s about a man in panties : )
> 
> Also! I’m obsessed with Eddie’s character being delicate and strong at the same time. I love a good contrast and I think his is so interesting to explore. I think he really comes into his own confidence when he goes off to college – he’s still a spit fire hypochondriac – but he feels so free and happy. I hope it comes across that he’s the bolder one in the beginning and then a shift happens when they get back to the dorm.


End file.
